twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackfish
Little is known about this Blackfish character, though they seem not as inconsequential as first thought. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Known Information: "You smell of salt and pain..." Blackfish is the strange spawn of Atilus Kayne, born from a fated encounter with a very special person. Blackfish is fond of 'pretty things,' shiny rocks, colourful shells, new books, magic tricks, etc. She seems to take after her mother. Her existence is a little mysterious, even to her father. She herself is mysterious. Is it a fish? Can they swim? Blackfish may seem naive due to a lack of experience, but she is quite stoic and durable. She is unafraid of getting hurt and seems to not even fear death itself. She is incredibly fond of her family, and is fiercely loyal to her friends. Even though Blackfish is not particularly powerful in battle, she dives right into the mess to help and protect those around her. Despite obvious eccentricity, Blackfish has made fast friends... With followers of 'The Lady of the Mist.' Iiyanger was the first outside her family that she spoke to and befriended. After that, it was only a matter of time before she became the new face of the following. She is fond of the unusual, or unsavory in the eyes of many. Any other creature with scales is an instant friend, Effendal are always good in her book. Blackfish adores fae as well. Blackfish harbours no hatred toward imps, spiders, or many of the other more harmless creatures. She does have a bestial hatred for Bel'e'athru, having witnessed an attack on the night she arrived. Blackfish is oft seen carrying a bucket. She also carries some sort of shell necklace with her. A token from her people, perhaps? Her favourite food, as she is likely to tell you, is definitely meat, though she does not specify what kind... Blackfish is not at all a typical noble, hailing from Cole-ish culture. She is usually found by her father's side, following whomever is doing something interesting (most likely Shakes), eating delicious Mist Cakes with comrades, or simply sitting in the tavern, enjoying the bustle of the people. Blackfish had been spotted with various officials, meeting at the consortium, or having secret meetings in catacombs... Perhaps we will see what will come of these conversations. Blackfish was rescued by Sigurd after stupidly falling into a well (or toilet, depending on who is telling the story). Blackfish seems keen on aiding Sigurd in any mission or trouble to repay his good deed. The event did leave Blackfish visibly changed however, and the fish often wears an eye patch to cover her 'bad' eye. Those who may wish Blackfish harm should be careful; the little abomination is surrounded by very powerful allies, and has a tenacious appetite. Blackfish hasn't been seen for a few gatherings, despite the current busy nature of Port Frey. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Interests: * Food * Cole-ish politics * What Dad is up to * Shakes * The Hunters Guild * Drir * Briar * Undersea events * Fishing _____________________________________________________________________________________ Status: * Member of Church of the Mists * Member of REDACTED * Member of the Bucket Brigade * Nobility, though rarely wears pins * Currently deceased, lost in the Dreaming * Anti-war activist _____________________________________________________________________________________ Quotes: * "I've never eaten a shade before. Bring me one!" * (To questioning men) "I am Blackfish... And this is my father, Atilus Kayne." * "Have you seen my father?" * "May the blessings of the Mist be ever with you." * "Do you know this story?" * "I'M WEARING PANTS!" * "I hope my actions here tonight have convinced you that I really am working for the greater good of everyone." * "Shakes and I have a special greeting." *waggles fingers near face* * "I've never been DISMISSED before!" * "Would you like a blueberry?" * "I'm four years old. I'm an adult now." * "Isn't flipping the board usually a disqualification, and an admission of defeat?" * "You appreciate our... Cole-ture..." * "I am willing to pay any cost to ensure his safety and well-being." _____________________________________________________________________________________ Allies: * Æsa Abendroth * Aleister Moridaine * Arundale Kali * Atilus Kayne * Bam * Briar * Connor * Coran Haeso * Euridice Seylin * Lady Diamante * Laurel Bay * Heka Aceso * Iiyanger Estermann * Kenrin Arakai * Riada * Sekril Uhsolin * Seregon "The Revenant" * Shakes * Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear" * Ticondrius Draconis * Sir Tobias Payne * Victoria * Vorandiel AKA "The Surgeon" * Wrathmore Bane * Zura Azur Kai Nemeses: _______________________________________________________________________ Rumours: * It is said that her father gave birth to her after an affair with a mermaid, and like a seahorse, carried the spawn himself. * Blackfish might be the Shrike. * Blackfish may be creating an alliance of half-bloods. * Blackfish is befriending many Drir. Things are looking spooky. * Rumor has it she enjoys swimming in alcohol * Blackfish and Lady Rosaline Uldraven can become the shrike by doing a fusion dance after sacrificing a newly returned. * Has been known to cry out, "Ooh! Shiny!" * Has looked into the eyes of a wolf. * Blackfish is V * Blackfish is going to eat Aleister _____________________________________________________________________________________ Character Inspiration: * Hemlock http://hemlock.smackjeeves.com/ * Yennefer of Vengerberg http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Yennefer * Nautical mythology and European fairy tales * Dahlia Gillespie https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0384537/characters/nm0000679 * Ryoko Hakubi http://tenchi.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoko_Hakubi * Yuko Ichihara http://xxxholic.wikia.com/wiki/Y%C5%ABko_Ichihara Soundtrack: * Eluveitie - Slania's Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMnaO0yKhyE * Eluveitie - Brictom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CesC86jFt5c * This Mortal Coil - Song to the Siren https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFWKJ2FUiAQ * Running Wild - Blazon Stone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMxfbGxQz74 __FORCETOC__